narniafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Lew, czarownica i stara szafa (książka)
thumbLew, czarownica i stara szafa – powieść fantasy autorstwa C.S Lewisa, wydana w 1950 roku. Książka, umiejscowiona w latach 40. ubiegłego wieku, jest pierwszą opublikowaną i zarazem najbardziej znaną częścią cyklu. Pomimo że pojawiła się jako pierwsza, jest drugą powieścią po Siostrzeńcu czarodzieja według chronologicznego porządku serii. Magazyn Time umieścił ją na liście stu najlepszych powieści anglojęzycznych w latach 1923-2005. Książka była kilkakrotnie ekranizowana, najnowsza ekranizacja z 2005 r. Podstawowe informacje *Wymiary: 12,5 x 19,5 x 2 cm *Ilość stron: 182 *Oprawa: miękka *Wydawnictwo: Media Rodzina *Autor: C.S.Lewis *Ilustracje: Pauline Bayes *Cena: różnie (zwykle sprzedawana w komplecie) Opis fabuły Rozdział 1 – Rok 1940, Wielka Brytania. Piotr, Zuzanna, Edmund i Łucja, zostają ewakuowani z bombardowanego Londynu na wieś, do wielkiego, starego domu, zamieszkanego przez tajemniczego Profesora Kirke, który mieszka sam w towarzystwie swej gospodyni, pani Macready, a także trzech pokojówek. Dzieci są zachwycone domem i okolicą, chcą ją zwiedzić dokładnie. Niestety, następnego dnia pada deszcz, więc zamiast tego zwiedzają dom. Podczas zwiedzania Łucja odkrywa przejście do innego świata, które znajduje się w starej szafie w jednym z pokojów. Idzie przez gęsty zaśnieżony las. Tam spotyka fauna. Rozdział 2 – Łucja rozmawia z faunem. Ma on na imię Tumnus, dziwi się bardzo obecnością Łucji w lesie, pyta, jak przybyła do Narnii. Odpowiedzi Stara Szafa i Garderoba bierze za nazwę miasta i państwa, z którego Łucja pochodzi. Po chwili stwierdza, że jest zbyt zimno, by rozmawiać na dworze i proponuje, by zjadła u niego podwieczorek, Łucja z początku się waha, ale ostatecznie wyraża zgode i odwiedza pana Tumnusa w jego grocie. Tumnus częstuje ją herbatką, grzankami i sardynkami, a potem opowiada historie, opowiada też o Narnii, krainie mówiących zwierząt, karłów, olbrzymów i smoków. Od tamtego czasu wszyscy żyją w ciągłym strachu przed gniewem strasznej królowej. Później gra na flecie i usypia ją. Ona budzi się po kilku godzinach, a Tumnus płacze i przyznaje się do strasznej rzeczy – miał porwać Łucję dla Białej Czarownicy. Od stu lat bowiem Narnia jest zawładnięta przez okrutną Białą Czarownicę Jadis, która spętała całą krainę czarem wiecznej zimy. Tumnus wyznaje Łucji, że otrzymał rozkaz uwięzienia każdego ludzkiego dziecka, które spotka. Łucja była pierwszym człowiekiem, jakiego spotkał, ale nie miał serca wydawać jej Czarownicy. Tumnus ukradkiem odprowadza Łucję do wejścia do szafy. Rozdział 3 – Łucja wraca do swego świata, ale okazuje się, że choć w Narnii minęło kilka godzin, w jej świecie tylko kilka sekund. Dziewczynka pokazuje rodzeństwu przejście w szafie, ale ono zniknęło. Nikt jej nie wierzy, ale po paru dniach zapominają o wszystkim, poza Edmundem, który dokucza siostrze. W pewien deszczowy dzień Piotr proponuje zabawę w chowanego. Zuzanna szukała, Łucja chowa sie w szafie i trafia do Narnii, a za nią Edmund, który śledził siostrę. Chłopak szuka Łucji, by ją przeprosić, ale wpada na Białą Czarownicę. Rozdział 4 – Edmund rozmawia z Czarownicą, która najpierw bierze go za karła bez brody. Kiedy dowiaduje się, że jest on człowiekiem, najpierw chce go zamienić swą różdżką w kamień, ale zmienia zdanie i zaprasza go do sań. Proponuje coś do zjedzenia – chłopak wybiera ptasie mleczko. Biała Czarownica wyczarowuje je i częstuje go. Chłopak otumaniony słodyczami mówi jej o swym rodzeństwie i o tym, że Łucja spotkała się z Tumnusem. Czarownica proponuje, żeby przyprowadził rodzeństwo, a uczyni go księciem Narnii, a kiedyś i królem. Potem odjeżdża, zaś Edmund spotyka Łucję. Razem wracają do Anglii. Rozdział 5 – Dzieci wracają do Anglii, jednak Edmund kłamie, że nie był w Narnii. Piotr karci Edmunda i razem z Zuzanną boją się, że Łucja albo kłamie, albo jest obłąkana. Idą do profesora Kirke'a, ten jednak wierzy Łucji i dziwi się, czemu rodzeństwo jej nie wierzy. Dowodzi, że logicznie rozumując (logiką chciała posługiwać się Zuzanna) Łucja musi mówić prawdę, gdyż nigdy nie kłamie i wątpliwe jest by oszalała. Nawet nieścisłość czasowa jest po jej stronie (małe dziecko nie wymyśliłoby czegoś takiego, jak odmienny czas w innym świecie). Kilka dni później pani Macraedy oprowadza gości po domu profesora. Rodzeństwo uciekając przed nią chowa się w szafie. Rozdział 6 – Rodzeństwo czeka w szafie na odejście gospodyni i przypadkiem trafia do Narnii. Piotr i Zuzanna przepraszają Łucję, że jej nie wierzyli, Łucja chce odwiedzić Tumnusa, na co Piotr wyraża zgodę. Idą, ale Edmund mówi, by nie oddalać się od Latarni, przez co wydał się, że już był w Narnii. Piotr mu dokucza, Edmund przysięga zemstę. Dochodzą do domu Tumnusa, ale domek jest zdemolowany, a faun zniknął. Piotr znalazł dokument, że Tumnusa aresztowano za spiskowanie z ludźmi. Łucja chce ratować fauna, Zuzanna proponuje, by wracać. Dzieci widzą drozda, który wskazuje im drogę. Edmund nadaremnie próbuje przekonać Piotra, że faun to przestępca. Rozdział 7 – Drozd znika, ale dzieci spotykają Bobra, który mówi ludzkim głosem. Przedstawia się jako przyjaciel Tumnusa, na dowód pokazuje chusteczkę, jaką Łucja dała Tumnusowi, a którą faun przekazał Bobrowi, zanim został aresztowany. Bóbr opowiada coś o Aslanie, po czym zabiera ich do swego domku na tamie, gdzie pani Bobrowa czeka już na męża. Bóbr i Piotr łowią ryby, pani Bobrowa częstuje dzieci smakołykami. Pada śnieg, który zasypuje ich ślady. Rozdział 8 – Bobry opowiadają rodzeństwu o Białej Czarownicy, która jest podłą despotką, uzurpującą sobie władzę nad Narnią, kłamiąc, iż pochodzi od Adama i Ewy (w rzeczywistości pochodzi od Lilith, pierwszej żony Adama, a z jednej strony jest olbrzymką, a z drugiej dżinem). Swych wrogów zamyka w zamku i zamienia w kamień swą różdżką. Taki los spotkał Tumnusa. Ale nie należy tracić nadziei. Po ponad stuletniej nieobecności wrócił lew Aslan – stwórca Narnii, syn Wielkiego Władcy Zza Morza i najwyższa władza Narnii. Wraz z jego powrotem stuletnia zima przepadnie, jednak stanie się to, kiedy pomoże mu dwóch synów Adama i dwie córki Ewy. Na Zamku Ker Paravel (zwanym też zamkiem czterech tronów) czekają cztery trony. Dlatego Biała Czarownica kazała łapać każde dziecko, które by się zjawiło w Narnii. Nagle Bobry odkrywają brak Edmunda. Piotr, Zuzanna i Łucja chcą szukać brata, ale Bóbr mówi, iż to bezcelowe, gdyż Edmund ich zdradził i poszedł do Białej Czarownicy. Rozdział 9 – Edmund idzie do Czarownicy przez śnieg i mróz. Ma jeszcze pewne wątpliwości, ale idzie do zamku Czarownicy, gdzie zastaje na placu mnóstwo kamiennych posągów. Dorysowuje jednemu z nich – dużemu lwu, wąsy i okulary. Na dziedzińcu spotyka wilka Maugrima, kapitana Tajnej Policji Królowej, który anonsuje go Jadis (czyli Białej Czarownicy). Jadis nie jest zachwycona, że Edmund przybył sam, jednakże przyjmuje Edmunda. Jest przerażona, kiedy chłopak mówi jej o Aslanie. Wysyła Maugrima, by wraz z najszybszym wilkiem zabił Piotra, Zuzannę i Łucję oraz Bobry. Rozdział 10 – Rodzeństwo wraz z Bobrami postanawia uciekać z tamy, przedtem jednak pani Bobrowa pakuje kilka niezbędnych przedmiotów, co zajmuje jej dużo czasu. Wreszcie wszyscy uciekają. Ukrywają się w jaskini i tam spędzają noc. Na rano słyszą dźwięk sań. Na szczęście to nie Biała Czarownica, ale… Święty Mikołaj. Okazuje się, że wraz ze zjawieniem się Aslana złe czary powoli przestają działać. Każdy dostaje prezent. Łucja eliksir leczący każdą ranę, Zuzanna łuk, strzały i magiczny róg, Piotr miecz i tarczę. Pani Bobrowa nową i lepszą maszynę do szycia, zaś Pan Bóbr ukończoną tamę. Rozdział 11 – Edmund podmawia się o ptasie mleczko, ale dostaje tylko suchy chleb i wodę. Następnie Jadis każe zaprząc sanie (bez dzwonków) i wraz z Edmundem i karłem woźnicą jadą w pościg za rodzeństwem. Po drodze mijają przyjęcie u leśnych zwierząt. Na pytanie Czarownicy, skąd to mają, lis odpowiada, że dał im to Święty Mikołaj. Wściekła Jadis zamienia ich wszystkich w kamień, zaś Edmunda, który stanął w ich obronie, uderzyła w twarz. Sanie jadą dalej, ale śnieg stopniał, więc Czarownica, karzeł i związany Edmund idą dalej pieszo. Rozdział 12 – Piotr, Zuzanna i Łucja wraz z Bobrami docierają do obozu Aslana i spotykają się z nim twarzą w twarz. Aslan dziękuję Bobrom za sprowadzenie rodzeństwa i pyta, gdzie jest Edmund. Jest zły, gdy dowiaduje się, że chłopak zdradził, Piotr broni brata, stwierdzając, że zdrada Edmunda to wina jego ostrego wobec brata zachowania (co było zresztą prawdą). Aslan obiecuje uratować Edmunda, potem rozmawia z Piotrem i pokazuje mu zamek Ker Paravel. Chwilę później słychać dźwięk rogu – to Zuzanna wzywa pomocy, gdyż zaatakował ją Maugrim. Piotr zabija wilka, Zuzanna rzuca mu się z radości na szyję, zaś Aslan wysyła pościg za drugim wilkiem, który po śmierci swego dowódcy po prostu ucieka. Następnie zaś Wielki Lew pasuje Piotra na rycerza i nadaje mu przydomek – Pogromca Wilka. Rozdział 13 – Czarownica dowiaduje się o śmierci Maugrima i jest wściekła. Każe wezwać na pomoc wszystkie siły ciemności, nie ma bowiem zamiaru się poddać, chce walczyć aż do końca. Swymi zaklęciami rozsyła wezwanie do walki dla wszystkich sił ciemności. Następnie postanawia zabić Edmunda, nie chce jednak czekać na udostępnienie jej Kamiennego Stołu (tam bowiem zawsze składano ofiary), lecz postanawia zabić go tu i teraz. Przeszkadzają jej w tym Narnijczycy wysłani przez Aslana. Odbijają oni Edmunda, chcą też zabić Czarownicę, ale ta zamienia się w głaz, a towarzyszącego jej karła w pniak. Edmund zostaje zabrany do obozu Aslana, gdzie ten odbywa z nim długą rozmowę, a potem oddaje rodzeństwu, które wybacza mu zdradę. Nie oznacza to jednak końca kłopotów. W obozie Aslana zjawia się karzeł i anonsuje Jadis, która przybywa z żądaniem wydania Edmunda – stare prawo bowiem nakazywało, by każdy zdrajca umierał zabity przez Białą Czarownicę na Kamiennym Stole. Jeśli zaś tak się nie stanie, Narnia zginie w ogniu i wodzie. Aslan zabiera Czarownicę na stronę i po krótkiej rozmowie przekonuje ją do zrezygnowania z praw do krwi Edmunda. Wszyscy są zadowoleni, prócz smutnego Aslana. Rozdział 14 – Aslan przenosi obóz znad Kamiennego Stołu (który w nocy ma być do czegoś potrzebny) do lasu. Piotr omawia z nim taktykę wojenną. W nocy Łucja nie może spać. Wraz z Zuzanną zauważa, iż Aslan opuszcza ich obóz. Idą za nim. Aslan widzi to, ale pozwala im się odprowadzić. Okazuje się, że Wielki Lew idzie do Kamiennego Stołu, gdzie zebrała się już armia Czarownicy. Nakazuje dziewczynkom zostać tam, gdzie są, a sam idzie do Jadis. Ta każe go związać, a następnie poniża go obcinając mu grzywę i zakładając kaganiec. Potem mówi, że zgodnie z ich umową Aslan zginie zamiast Edmunda, ale nie oznacza to, że podczas bitwy go oszczędzi. Następnie Biała Czarownica zabija nożem Aslana. Rozdział 15 – Czarownica zbiera swą armię i rusza do lasu na oddziały Aslana. Zuzanna i Łucja ruszają do ciała Aslana i płaczą nad nim. Chcą zdjąć sznury, ale są one za mocne. Na szczęście zjawiają się myszy, które przegryzają więzy. Dziewczynki spędzają nad ciałem Wielkiego Lwa całą noc. Rano jednak Kamienny Stół pęka, ciało znika, a po chwili przed siostrami staje… Aslan, żywy i zdrowy. Tłumaczy on dziewczynkom, że istnieje jeszcze inne prawo, starsze niż sama Czarownica. Prawo to mówi, iż jeśli osoba, która nie popełniła zdrady dobrowolnie odda życie by ocalić zdrajcę, wówczas Kamienny Stół pęknie i sama śmierć będzie musiała cofnąć swe wyroki, a także nie będzie już nigdy ofiar na Kamiennym Stole. Potem Aslan bierze Łucję i Zuzannę na swój grzbiet i zawozi je do zamku Białej Czarownicy. Rozdział 16 – Na placu w zamku jest pełno kamiennych posągów – to więźniowie Jadis, zamienieni w kamień. Aslan ożywia ich jednak swoim oddechem. Wśród więźniów jest dobry olbrzym Grzmotołup, a także faun Tumnus. Aslan chce iść Piotrowi na odsiecz. Grzmotołup otwiera kilkoma uderzeniami maczugi bramę zamku i posiłki ruszają na pomoc. Jest już najwyższa pora, gdyż bitwa trwa. Wielu żołnierzy Aslana jest zamienionych w kamień, Piotr toczy zacięty pojedynek z Białą Czarownicą, ale słabnie. Aslan skacze na Jadis i zabija ją przegryzając jej gardło. Dodatkowi żołnierze przechylają szalę zwycięstwa na stronę sił dobra. Rozdział 17 – Bitwa jest zakończona, żołnierze zbierają rannych. Wśród nich jest ciężko poraniony Edmund. Raniła go Czarownica chwilę potem, jak ten rozbił mieczem jej różdżkę, dzięki czemu uratował od niechybnej zguby całą armię. Łucja leczy eliksirem wszystkich rannych, zaś Aslan odczarowuje zamienionych w kamień, po czym pasuje Edmunda na rycerza. Łucja chce opowiedzieć bratu, jak poświęcił się za niego Aslan, ale Zuzanna odradza jej to. Następnie cała armia idzie do Ker Paravel, gdzie następuje uroczysta koronacja rodzeństwa Pevensie na władców Narnii (przy czym najwyższym władcą, czyli Wielkim Królem, był najstarszy Piotr). Nowi władcy nagradzają wiernych żołnierzy. Po koronacji Aslan znika, by zająć się innymi krainami, które ma we władaniu. Bobry zapowiadają, że na pewno jeszcze tu wróci, ale nie należy na niego naciskać, gdyż nie jest oswojonym lwem. Mijają lata, władcy Narnii: obecnie Piotr Wspaniały, Zuzanna Łagodna, Edmund Sprawiedliwy i Łucja Mężna rządzą mądrze i sprawiedliwie w Narnii. Któregoś dnia w lesie pojawia się Biały Jeleń – według legendy, każdemu, kto go złapie, spełni jedno życzenie. Królowie i królowe Narnii ruszają na polowanie, podczas którego natrafiają na Latarniane Pustkowie i widzą latarnię, od której wszystko się zaczęło. Postanawiają iść za światłem, jakie ona wskazuje i wypadają z szafy w domu profesora. W ich świecie minęło kilka sekund, choć w Narnii wiele lat. Opowiadają to wszystko profesorowi, który nie tylko, że im wierzy, ale zapowiada, że jeszcze wrócą do Narnii, ale inną drogą, gdyż przejście w szafie zostało zamknięte. Ale nie ma co się smucić. Bowiem: kto raz został królem lub królową Narnii, ten zawsze już królem lub królową będzie. Rozdziały #Łucja zagląda do szafy #Co Łucja tam zobaczyła #Edmund wchodzi do szafy #Ptasie mleczko #Z powrotem po tej stronie drzwi #W puszczy #Dzień u bobrów #Co wydarzyło się po obiedzie #W Domu Czarownicy #Czary zaczynają tracić swą moc #Aslan jest blisko #Pierwsza walka Piotra #Wielkie czary z zamierzchłych czasów #Triumf Czarownicy #Największe czary sprzed początków czasu #Co się stało z posągami #Polowanie na Białego Jelenia Kategoria:Powieść Kategoria:Opowieści z Narnii